Friday Night
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs helps out at a soup kitchen on Friday night - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died up on that horrible roof top... :(

**A/N:** Got this idea from _Forced Entry_ when Tony is talking about a soup kitchen.

**/-x-x-x-/**

"What are ya doin' tonight Kate?" Tony asked.

"Volunteering at a soup kitchen down near the city if you must know" Kate replied swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Look at Kate the good samaritan!" Tony laughed.

"Have you ever helped out?" Kate questioned.

"I've got better things to do" Tony shrugged packing his backpack.

"You got more importance things than to help out those who are less fortunate than yourself?" Kate demanded.

"Kate, everyone is less fortunate than me!" Tony replied.

"Whatever, I got to go" Kate mumbled and headed for the lift. Gibbs frowned at the two of them quarrelling. He stood up and walked over to the lift. He waited for it to come back to the level before getting in.

"Wait!!!" Tony cried running forward. Gibbs held the door open as Tony slid inside. "Thanks" he said out of breath. "Aren't you going home?" Tony asked as Gibbs pressed the button to Abby's lab.

"Not yet, still have some things to do" he said. Tony nodded his head and pressed the car park button. The lift slowed and the doors opened, Gibbs stepped out and walked across the hall.

"Gibbs what are you doing? It's Friday night! You should be home getting ready to party!" Abby cried.

"Abs…" Gibbs glared at her.

"Alright, I should be at home getting ready to party!" she corrected.

"I actually came down here because I need your help" he explained.

"What with?" Abby asked moving forward.

"I need you to look something up on the internet" Gibbs said smiling faintly.

"What am I looking up?" Abby asked moving across to her computer.

"Soup kitchens down town" Gibbs whispered.

"Gibbs!!" Abby shrieked.

"What?!" he frowned, his heart racing.

"Doing a good deed on a Friday night, so proud" Abby smiled typing on the keyboard. "Here we go… it's on the corner of Lola Road and Fletcher Street" Abby said reading the direction from the screen.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs said heading for the exit.

"Hang on…" Abby cried.

"Now what!?" Gibbs growled.

"Wasn't Kate volunteering there?" Abby frowned.

"That's news to me" Gibbs shrugged and continued to the lift.

**x-x-x**

"Evening Kate. No hot date?" Alex joked.

"No Alex, not tonight" Kate smiled placing her bag down behind the counter.

"Going to be a long time, not many people helping out" Alex smiled faintly.

"Where do you want me?" Kate asked looking at the homeless forming a queue.

"Serving if you want" he shrugged going to meet other volunteers. Kate nodded her head and walked around the long line of tables.

"This spot taken?" a gruff male's voice asked.

"No" Kate replied sorting out the serving spoons and the big bowl of soup. Kate frowned slightly as she recognised the man's voice. Looking up she was surprised to see him helping out. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Decided I'd put my Friday night to good use" Gibbs shrugged.

"Do you two know each other?" Alex asked walking up to them.

"Yeah, I work with Gibbs" Kate explained.

"Good to have your help Gibbs" Alex nodded before moving to the front of the line.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Gibbs queried watching Alex walking away.

"What? No!" Kate cried a little too loudly. "Why do you want to know/" Kate whispered looking over at Gibbs.

"You got a customer waiting" Gibbs said.

"Huh??" Kate frowned.

"Hi Kate" Karl greeted. Kate turned around to see Karl standing in front of her.

"Hey Karl, how are you going?" Kate asked filling the bowl up.

"Alright" he shrugged and moved onto Gibbs, who handed Karl a bread roll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Does everyone know you?" Gibbs asked once the line had finished.

"Just the regulars" Kate shrugged.

"You've done this before?" Gibbs questioned.

"Every chance I get, unless we have a case" Kate smiled.

"You're really something" Gibbs laughed watching Kate look at him. "Ask away" Gibbs said noticing her gaze.

"Huh?" Kate stuttered.

"You have your _I got a question_ face" Gibbs teased.

"Well, I was just wondering why you are here" Kate said quietly.

"I figured I should probably do something good for the community plus I wanted to spend some time with you outside of work" Gibbs smiled.

"Ok" Kate squeaked and turned her head away. She smiled faintly as she quickly gathered a bowl of soup and walked over to a young teenage girl sitting by herself. Kate knelt down and offered the soup to her.

"Thank you" she replied softly within hearing distance for Gibbs.

"You're new" Kate asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes" she nodded between mouthfuls.

"I'm Kate" she said holding out her hand.

"Vicky" the girl said quickly shaking Kate's hand before returning to eating.

"You don't need to tell me your story tonight but if you ever want to talk. Or if you ever need help in any way…" Kate paused to pull a card from her pocket. "Just give me a call" Kate smiled handing it over.

"Thanks!" Vicky grinned looking down at the card. Gibbs smiled at Kate's generosity; he slowly moved towards her and placed his hand on her back.

"Can I have a word" he whispered close to her ear.

"Sure" Kate said standing up. "I'll be back soon Vicky" Kate said. Gibbs took a deep breath and waited for Kate to catch up.

"From the events of tonight I can't help but tell you how I feel. I'm not expecting you to turn around and say you love me back" Gibbs paused "When you gave Vicky your card, that… well, makes me love you more. I can't believe how special you are. You truly care about others less fortunate than yourself. Not just the homeless but also your friends make you a truly remarkable woman" Gibbs continued. He stared into Kate's eyes and took a step closer.

"Gibbs stop" Kate said holding up her hand.

"I should've known… You aren't interested in me, all you see is your boss" Gibbs sighed.

"What?!" Kate shouted. Gibbs suddenly looked at Kate; she smiled faintly and walked right up to him. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him.

"I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you. I've just been waiting for the right moment to tell you" Kate shrugged standing back.

"What are you doing later?" Gibbs asked.

"Going over to your place" Kate finished for him.

"We better go back to serving, I think they are wanting seconds" Gibbs joked taking her hand as they moved back to the tables.

**- The End - **


End file.
